


When The Sun Goes Down

by felictsmoak



Series: There's a Light That Never Goes Out [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Road Trips, olicity - Freeform, post 3x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felictsmoak/pseuds/felictsmoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cut to Oliver and Felicity driving off into the sunset (after 3x23).</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batmanisatomboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmanisatomboy/gifts).



> I thought since now we're gonna have to wait until October to finally get some Olicity, I assumed the only way to get through all these months is with fanfic! This is a little something introducing to (maybe) a multi chapter thingy. It's definitely going to have a continuity, but I don't know how long I'll go with it.   
> It all depends on you guys! So, please leave kudos/comments telling me if you like it and if I should get this thing going or not. You can also send me suggestions on tumblr at felictsmoaks!  
> Enjoy! xx

The leafs falling on Autumn;

The breaking waves hitting the shore;

The very first snow flake hitting the skin for the first time.

It feels right.

Those things can meticulously describe what Oliver was feeling. Because it, too, felt right. It _was_ right.

_"I'm happy."_

For the first time he really meant it. He was finally happy. Felicity is the right person. He made the right choice. Because she was his choice.

For the first time he's not hesitated. He's lost the fear of being happy. He knew he's made his own mistakes. But he also knew he's learnt his lesson.

_"Among all the crap..."_ he said without getting his eyes off the road _"some things are really worth holding on to."_ He grabbed Felicity's hand, entangling his fingers to hers, making sure he could feel her. He could almost see everthing he's been through in front of his eyes every minute he realized she was there, with him.

She was staring at him when he finally decided to look at her. Their smiles were synchronized. All they could hear was the sound of the tires scraping on the road and the trees swaying in the breeze.

_"This view is spectacular."_ Felicity said when she turned her head to appreciate the amazing composition that was being formed as they drive. _"You know what?"_ she made a pause and turned to face him again, _"I never pictured you as the romantic type."_

_"What do you mean?"_ he answered with his eyes focused on the road again.

_"Well, knowing you all moody broody most of the time...I never expected you to...I mean, of course I expected. I was actually patiently waiting for the change, but I couldn't quite picture you acting all romantic and doing romantic stuff."_ she explained herself, _"It's kind of funny how I fell in love with a moody broody hero"_ she jokes.

Oliver was smiling broadly, _"Remember what you said to me in Nanda Parbat? That I've changed your life and opened up your heart in an unimaginable way?"_   he glanced at her _"You changed me, too, Felicity. The man I was before...changed the moment when I first saw you. I just didn't really know...and I struggled with knowing how to demonstrate it."_

The sun was setting, it was almost drowning in the horizon. The scene was beautiful. The sky was painted an array of pink, orange and yellow, the clouds stretched long across the sky, holding the promise of a calm night and the pale glow of the moon was beginning to show.

He pulled over the car at the curb. _"Why are we stopping?"_ Felicity asked with an anxiety look.

_"Sometimes, the most important history, is the history we’re making today..."_ Oliver said while making his way around the car. Felicity turned around, following him with her eyes. _"You're my present now, Felicity."_ he opened the door for her and gently helped her get out of the Porsche.

She turned red straight away, answering him with a radiant, warm smile. _"We're gonna watch the sun go down, aren't we?"_ she guessed.

_"It's the perfect time."_ he replied.

Oliver was leaning on the back of the car, making sure Felicity was comfortable around his arms. He kissed her neck after wrapping his arms around her waist.

The sun finally drowned in the horizon. By the light of the car headlights and the stars upon them, Felicity turned to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her entire body against his chest. _"I love you so much."_ she whispered against his mouth.

Oliver's mouth twisted with emotion and he responded with a soft kiss. _"I love you too."_


End file.
